


The High School Widow

by AubreyPosenEsquire



Series: Random AU's [11]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyPosenEsquire/pseuds/AubreyPosenEsquire
Summary: Chloe Beale thinks Aubrey Posen is acting very strange lately. When she figures out why Aubrey has been ditching the Bellas so much how will it change the pair's relationship?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Random AU's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The High School Widow

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea born out of a group chat, like the best ones are. Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to G for the beta work, as always.

Chloe Beale watched as Aubrey Posen checked her watch for the third time in ten minutes. The redhead tried to focus on helping Jessica with some breathing control but seeing Aubrey - who had been leading the Bellas with a pretty iron fist so far this year - looking distracted worried her.

It worried her almost as much as the new crop of Bellas moving into Bella House with her as Aubrey got her own apartment off campus that she still hadn’t let Chloe see. So much for being best friends for the last three years.

“Alright.” Aubrey said as she walked over to her things, checking her phone for what had to be the tenth time that afternoon - another thing that wasn’t very much like her. “We’re not nearly as big of a mess as we were at the start of the year.”

“Gee, thanks.” Fat Amy rolled her eyes.

Aubrey shot her a look before going on. “I’m giving everyone the weekend off because of how hard you’ve been working.”

This was news to Chloe who had to admit she was pretty pleased to hear she could sleep in the next two days. Though as co-captain she wished Aubrey would talk to her about this stuff first. Honestly lately she wished Aubrey would just talk to her at all.

The other Bellas on the other hand were all excited, cheering at having the weekend off.

“I’ll tap into the Bella fund tonight and get us all pizza.” Chloe decided, much to the delight of the other Bellas.

After the others had managed to pack their bags, Chloe walked over to her co-captain. “Join us for pizza? I know you have your own place now but I feel like we never hang out outside of practice anymore.”

Aubrey hesitated as she looked up at her best friend. “I can’t tonight.” She lifted her bag up to her shoulder. “I can’t.” She winced a little bit. “But next week, alright?” She promised as she all but ran out toward where her car was parked.

—————

Ten the next morning Chloe parked next to Aubrey’s car at the apartment complex that wasn’t all that far from Barden. She picked up the drink tray with the two coffees and the two of the best chocolate chip muffins in the state of Georgia. She and Aubrey used to go to a cafe not far away from Barden on the weekend so Chloe thought that maybe bringing the cafe to Aubrey would allow them to hang out again.

Chloe walked into the building and took the elevator up to the third floor where Aubrey’s apartment was. When she got to 3C she knocked, a smile at her face at the idea of a little best friend time.

When Aubrey opened the door, still in the shirt she slept in and a pair of oversized sleep pants, she nearly dropped her coffee cup.

“Chloe?”

“Hey!” Chloe beamed at her as she held up the drink tray. “I thought since you skipped pizza last night we could hang out this morning instead.”

“Chloe … I …” Before Aubrey could say anything more, a five year old with the same green eyes as Aubrey and a bit of red in her light hair poked her head out from behind Aubrey.

“Who are you?” The little girl asked.

Chloe nearly dropped her drink tray.

“I … um … I’m surprised. Who are you?” Chloe tried to get the words out.

“Chase Posen.” The little girl looked up at Chloe with a proud smile.

Aubrey just hung her head as she breathed in and then out slowly to keep herself from vomiting. “Come in, I’ll explain everything, alright?”

Chloe walked into the two bedroom apartment - much nicer than she thought a typical college senior would be able to afford - and set the tray down on the kitchen table.

She watched as Aubrey got Chase settled in the living room with some crayons and a coloring book that she seems to be very excited to have to work on. After Aubrey was sure that her daughter was entertained she walked back to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Posen is my married name.” Aubrey started, trying to figure out a way to explain everything to her best friend. Years of hiding the past that she had tried to run from as much as she could.

“Married?” Chloe’s voice cracked.

“I was fifteen when I got pregnant. Alex and I were married when I was sixteen, my father knew the judge that signed off everything to make it all happen fast. I had Chase a few months into my second year of high school. I was home schooled at that point though.” Aubrey explained, laying out something she fought to keep from her. “He joined the Marines after he graduated, he was a year older than I was but two grades ahead of me. He went to basic training and then his first post while I finished school. Before he and I ever really lived together he was killed in action my senior year in a friendly fire training accident. I was a mother and a widow before I finished high school.”

“Bree.” Chloe agreed across the table to hold her best friend’s hand.

The look of pain and a little shame and preparation for ridicule were all written on Aubrey’s face. She had people over the years she thought were friends but when they find out what happened few stuck by her.

Aubrey didn’t look up at Chloe as she went on. “He was a good guy. For all the faults he and I had when we were together before he joined up and before our relationship was emails and phone calls, he was a good guy, a good dad. I would have been happy, I think I would have been happy.” She lifted a hand to her face to wipe her eyes.

Chloe came around the table to pull a chair right next to Aubrey, wrapping an arm around her as Aubrey rested her head against Chloe’s shoulder as she let out a few tears for a future that had been changed in a single night and then changed again when the soldiers showed up at her door to let her know that Alex had been killed.

“Dad took a post overseas this summer. Mom and Dad had been having Chase stay with them so I could go to college. It was Mom’s idea.” Aubrey hated it but her mom had insisted she try to have a normal college experience after such a non normal high school experience.

“She’s beautiful, so like you.” Chloe whispered, rubbing her hand over Aubrey’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know how to be her mom and your girlfriend at the same time.” The pair had been together, albeit quietly, for about four months when Aubrey told Chloe she thought they worked better as friends. It was the only lie she ever directly told Chloe during their short relationship.

“You could have told me.” Chloe whispered. “I was your best friend before I was more.”

Aubrey reached for Chloe’s hand. “How do you talk about your dead husband to the woman you fell in love with?” She asked with a dry laugh.

“Bree.” Chloe felt her heart ache. “You can talk about him with me. And Chase too. He is a part of your past, a huge part, and Chase is your daughter.”

Aubrey rubbed at her eyes as she nodded slowly. “Do you want to meet her, I mean you did a little bit but do you want to meet her properly?”

Chloe felt a nervous knot in her belly but found herself nodding. She felt a bit shy at the idea of getting to meet her but she put a big smile on her face. “I’d love to.”

Aubrey slipped her hand into Chloe’s, both grabbing their still warm coffees, she tugged her over to the living room, after wiping her eyes again to make sure Chase didn’t see the tear marks.

“Baby girl I want you to meet someone.” Aubrey and Chloe sat on the couch while Chase sat on the floor using the coffee table as a desk to draw.

Chase turned around after finishing the little area she was working on. She had Aubrey’s attention to detail after all.

“I’m Chase, who are you?” Chase asked as she looked at Chloe with a slightly unsure look.

“I’m Chloe. I go to Barden with your mom.” Chloe sat on the couch next to Aubrey, her hand still tight in her best friend’s.

“Are you in the Bellas with her?” Any time that Aubrey had to get ready to go to a Bella function, Chase watched her get ready like she was watching a movie star get ready for a night on the red carpet.

“I am.” Chloe smiled proudly.

“I’m going to be a Bella one day.” Chase smiled proudly. “Then an astronaut or a general like grandpa. I haven’t decided yet.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh softly at how much Chase was like Aubrey. “Those sound like very cool jobs.”

“I was worried when she started school down here but she’s been doing very well.” Aubrey had a look of pride on her face. “She goes to an after school program where they do painting and other fun things until I’m out of Bella’s practice.”

“That’s why you always take off so fast now?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah.” Aubrey nodded.

“You could bring her.” Chloe said carefully.

“And have the others judge me?” Aubrey whispered.

“They won’t.” Chloe promised with a smile as she looked over at what Chase had been coloring. “I love animals.”

“Me too!” Chase turned and started to show her all the different ones she had been coloring.

—————

Chloe spent the whole day with Aubrey and Chase. She colored with the five year old for a while before helping Aubrey with lunch. Aubrey allowed Chase to pick a disney movie that they all sang along to before Chloe got to pick the second. Once dinner was done Chloe helped Aubrey get Chase tucked in for the night.

“Do you want a glass of wine?” Aubrey asked after shutting Chase’s bedroom door. “I don’t drink much but I have a glass on the weekends sometimes.”

“Sure.” Chloe smiled, still trying to take in the day she just had with Aubrey and the daughter she just found out about.

After pouring herself and Chloe a glass she brought Chloe over to the couch. She allowed herself to lay heavily against it and just breathe out.

“I haven’t had someone help me with her like that since Alex. I mean Mom does help when I’m home, but it’s not the same.” Aubrey turned her head to look at Chloe. “Thanks for today.”

“It was nice.” Chloe tucked her legs under her as she sat on the couch. She had a million questions swimming through her head but she wasn’t sure where to start. So for the moment she kept the questions to herself and just smiled at Aubrey.

“He had red hair too.” Aubrey whispered. “And blue eyes. Maybe I have a type.”

Chloe reached over, her hand finding Aubrey’s. “Tell me about him, about the two of you?”

Aubrey’s smile turned soft as she reached for the chain around her neck where his wedding band rested next to her cross. She wore it on days she didn’t have to be on campus or days she knew she could keep it hidden.

“He gave the best hugs.” Aubrey’s voice was soft as she started. “We grew up together and even when we were kids I remember any time he gave me a hug it was the best. We lived down the street from each other, our father’s were both in the Army. So he was just always in my orbit. And then I started having these feelings for him and somehow he had them for me. He was my very first date, my first kiss, my first everything. I still remember telling him I loved him the first time before getting on the bus to head to my soccer game, right before his football practice. He picked me up and spun me around and made a fool of himself. But God, the way he smiled at me.”

Chloe couldn’t help but smile at the idea of Aubrey being picked up and spun around by this football player in her high school days. “I’d love to have a video of that.”

“Me too.” Aubrey laughed. “He couldn’t sing but he loved to. We’d sing together when he drove us around in this old truck he restored. We would go for these long drives, just the two of us, holding hands and blasting the radio. Find a place to pull off and watch the stars come out. He’d tell me all about the dreams he had. He wanted to do four years in the Marines and then be a lawyer. He wanted to help people who couldn’t afford a good lawyer usually. His mom’s side was old money so working wasn’t something he had to do so he could afford to do a lot of pro bono work.” She closed her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly, swearing she could smell his aftershave if she thought about it hard enough.

“I told him I was pregnant and I saw the fear in his eyes.” Aubrey looked over at Chloe after taking a drink from her wine glass. “And then you know what he did?”

“What?” Chloe whispered.

“He hugged me, one of the best hugs he had ever given me, and told me whatever I needed he would be there for. Because he was going to love me the rest of his life and if us having a baby and getting married happened right then so be it. And if it happened after we were both out of law school then we’d wait and do it then.” She felt her hand reach for the ring around her neck. “When I told him I wanted to keep the baby he proposed and I said yes. We told our parents and they agreed it was the proper thing to have happen.” There was an undercurrent of slight bitterness there that Chloe caught loud and clear.

“The wedding was simple. In a judge’s chambers. He was in this black suit that I loved him in and I was in this cream dress we found the day before. He looked so happy and I felt like maybe he and I lucked out by finding each other.” She paused just a moment. “He was gone a lot after we got married. The Marines don’t really care if you have a wife or daughter at home, not when you have basic training and then your assignment to complete.” Her jaw set just a bit.

“I’m sorry, Bree.” Chloe reached over to take her hand, smiling just a bit when Aubrey held hers tight.

“The last time I saw him alive was in a hotel room near the base he was stationed. He had a weekend pass and I drove down to see him. He was tired and the Marines took some of the spark in him I loved away. But he was so proud to wear that uniform and I remember taking layer by layer of it off and being so proud of myself for bringing the smile back to his face. Until it was just him and me again. No Marines, no baby back home, nothing but him and me and off key singing and silly jokes, just him and me telling each other dreams for a future neither of us knew we’d never have.” Aubrey gave a weak smile.

“He sounds like a good man.” Chloe held tight to Aubrey’s hand.

“He was. We fought sometimes and we didn’t always agree but he was such a good guy. We were young and neither of us knew how to put on a condom right but until he died things had worked out really well for us. Maybe I’m looking at it all with rose colored glasses because he’s gone and we had the money and resources for it to work out well but it did.” Aubrey took another drink of her wine.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of that.” Chloe shifted to lean more heavily against Aubrey as Aubrey did the same against her.

“It made high school difficult. Even when Chase was a little older and I could see people it felt like my wedding ring with an A on my chest.” Aubrey sighed.

“Totally unfair.” Chloe made a face.

“Chase is so much like him.” Aubrey sighed. “The same hugs, the same red in her hair, the same way of making me laugh like crazy.”

“Spending the day with you two? She is totally aca-awesome, Bree.” Chloe grinned as they both finished off their wine.

“You know I was happy not to fall for someone again but then another redhead who gave amazing hugs came into my life.” Aubrey said.

“Bree.” Chloe’s eyes locked on Aubrey’s.

“It’s not fair for me to tell you that after I told you everything else I have tonight.” Aubrey sighed. “I know.”

“I rather know how you feel than not.” Chloe promised. “Just give me some time to adjust. I don’t want to jump in and then have something happen that hurts either of us or Chase or the Bellas.”

“I guess until tonight I had blocked out how much I missed you.” Aubrey admitted.

“I am pretty awes.” Chloe winked.

“You are.” Aubrey admitted.

For a moment neither said anything. Both rested their heads against each other and they enjoyed sitting on the couch together. Chloe had a lot of thoughts running in her head but the one that was strongest was how much she liked being right where she was.

“Do you mind if I stay over tonight? It’s kinda late and I just had wine.” Chloe whispered.

“Sure, I’ll take the couch if you want to take my bed.” Aubrey agreed.

“Don’t be dumb, Bree. We’ve shared a bed before and I’m not making you sleep on the couch in your own home.” Chloe laughed.

“Chlo.” Aubrey looked unsure.

“Just sleep. Pants on and everything. I know it might be tipping the scales but I really think you could use someone holding you tonight and I wouldn’t mind being the person that does it.” Chloe’s own smile turned a bit nervous.

“I’d like that.” Aubrey nodded after a long pause.

“I knew you’d come around.” Chloe stood up, hand held out to Aubrey.

Aubrey’s hand slid into Chloe’s before taking her down the hall towards her bedroom.

—————

The next 6 weeks, just two out from regionals, went by with Chloe splitting her nights between Aubrey’s and Bella House. She didn’t tell her fellow Bellas why she was suddenly at Aubrey’s so much but since both were captains no one questioned it too much. They hung out with Chase, hung out together, Aubrey told Chloe more and more about Alex. The act of sharing him with Chloe seemed to lighten the weight Aubrey carried around with her as well.

About a half hour before practice, as Aubrey and Chloe sat in the practice space, Aubrey’s phone buzzed.

“Shit.” Aubrey winced. “Chase’s afterschool program isn’t being held today because the teacher is sick.” She didn’t have time to be able to make other arrangements and couldn’t miss a practice this close to regionals.

“You could go pick her up and bring her here?” Chloe suggested.

“Chlo…” Aubrey looked torn.

“Look, you go pick her up and bring her here. I’ll tell the other Bellas so they don’t bombard you with questions. I promise that it’ll be fine, trust me Bree.” Chloe reached out to put her hand on Aubrey’s forearm.

With no other options but to bring Chase here she relented. “Thanks.” She grabbed her bag and all but ran to her car to make it to Chase's school and back.

When the Bellas all showed up about twenty minutes later, Chloe gathered them together.

“Where is the Aca - dictator?” Fat Amy asked.

“It’s not like Aubrey to be late.” Jessica spoke up.

“Aubrey is on her way.” Chloe played with her fingers. “I need you ladies to remember the Bellas are family. And when one Bella needs the rest of us we’re there for her.” She looked at each of the others. “When Aubrey gets here she’s going to have her daughter with her. I know all of you are going to have questions but today please don’t ask them. She is really nervous about all of you knowing and if you bombard her she’s going to either puke or run. And I really don’t want that to happen.”

The Bellas all looked at each other and then Chloe as if to ask what she was talking about.

“What is her daughter’s name?” Beca asked after no one spoke up and Chloe didn’t go on.

“Chase.” Chloe was thankful Beca decided not to make a big deal out of this. While she and Beca had gotten close she knew Beca and Aubrey were a bit like oil and water.

“I like kids.” Ashley smiled. “I mean I have seven brothers and sisters so I babysat a lot.”

“She’s a really good kid.” Chloe said. “She’s in kindergarten so she’ll mostly be able to sit and color without too much issue.”

While a few Bellas shared a look at the new information for the most part the group handled it well. All of them could do basic math and figured out how young Aubrey was when she had Chase.

“We’ll make sure that Chase doesn’t feel overwhelmed and Aubrey keeps the puke on the inside.” Stacie promised, crossing her heart.

“Thanks, Bellas.” Chloe turned a second later when the door opened and Aubrey and Chase walked in.

Chase, who had her Disney princess backpack in hand, stopped when she looked at all the people around. She sometimes got shy around new people and there were a lot of new people right now.

“Hi.” She moved to stand next to Aubrey.

Aubrey bent down, an arm around her daughter. “Honey, these are the Bellas.” She explained, watching her daughter’s face light up a bit. “Do you want to watch us run through our set?” Aubrey had let Chase watch some of the video she and Chloe took to be able to see different angles, she always loved it.

Chase turned her head to Aubrey and nodded quickly. “I’ll be really good, promise.”

Aubrey got Chase set up at a small desk that she usually did any paperwork before practice at. She made sure that Chase had her coloring books, a few dolls and her bottle of juice and crackers before walking over to the Bellas. She was playing with the chain around her neck as she did.

“Ready to go, Captain?” Beca asked, giving Aubrey a smile to try and put her at ease.

“Yeah.” Aubrey relaxed just slightly as she nodded and everyone took their positions.

Chase watched for the next few hours as her mom and the other Bellas did their set. She didn’t really touch her dolls or coloring books at all as she watched, too focused on watching in person what she had loved watching on video.

“Alright everyone, that’s it for today.” Aubrey finally called it after they got through the set as perfect as could be. “Good job.”

“Thanks.” Jessica and Ashley said at the same time.

“How did you like that, Chase?” Chloe knelt down next to the little girl.

“That was awesome!” Chase grinned as she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck as the pair hugged.

“I’m really glad you think so.” Chloe stood with Chase in her arms.

“Hey baby girl.” Aubrey walked over, her arm sliding around Chloe’s waist. “Have fun?”

“Can I come to your practice tomorrow Momma? Please, please, please?” Chase begged. “I don’t wanna go to the park with Brooke or her mommy when I can come here.”

Aubrey thought about how her daughter would fare with the four hours the group would do tomorrow but decided it was worth a try. The woman just down the hall usually would do play dates with her daughter and Chase when Aubrey needed a bit of help but if Chase wanted to be with her she didn’t want to make Chase feel like she didn’t want her around.

“Alright. But no staying up late tonight.” Aubrey said.

“I promise.” Chase beamed as she hugged close to Chloe.

“You going to come over tonight?” Aubrey asked Chloe with a shy smile.

“Yeah.” Chloe beamed.

“Next weekend you should totally have a sleepover at Bella house though. We’re doing a Disney marathon.” Jessica said as the others packed up.

“Mommy! Disney!” Chase said in an excited tone.

“We’ll see.” Aubrey couldn’t help laugh at her daughter’s excitement.

“They even roped me in.” Beca walked over, her hand and Stacie’s brushing together before they joined hands.

“I can get one of the cots out for Chase and you two can crash in my room.” Chloe offered.

“Alright.” Aubrey knew when she was beat. The way Chase and Chloe could do the same pout didn’t escape her notice.

—————

After the three got home, Chloe helped Aubrey make dinner before Aubrey helped Chase with her one sheet of take home work while Chloe cleaned the kitchen. Walking out of Chase’s room to share some time on the couch with Chloe, a TV show Chloe loved on TV, Aubrey couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky she was to fall in love not once by twice. Because she was sure that she was head over heels in love.

That night when Chloe and Aubrey were in bed, legs tangled together and hands joined between them, Aubrey felt desire wash over her to tell Chloe just how she felt. 

“The last month and a half has been really good, Chloe.” Aubrey whispered.

“Yeah, it has.” Chloe agreed with a soft smile.

Aubrey shifted closer, her hand untangling from Chloe’s to rest on her hip. “I took Alex’s ring off my chain about a week ago. I think, if you’re ready too, I’m ready to give us a real try this time.”

Chloe’s smile could have lit a whole city block it was so wide. “I would be really happy to be your girlfriend, Bree.”

“Really?” Aubrey felt a bit shy at the thought that Chloe could be so happy for her. “Are you sure you want us to date?”

“Totally. But after you sure?” Chloe asked.

“You’re amazing with Chase, you make me feel this profound sense of happiness just by being around, and you are the most beautiful woman I know.” Aubrey gave a weak laugh.

Chloe shifted closer to Aubrey as her hand found a gap between Aubrey’s shirt and sleep pants to tease. “I love you. I did before this summer and I do even more now.” She leaned in for a soft kiss that made her feel like she was woken up after a long nap.

“I know Alex is always going to be in my heart but he always said if something happened he wanted me to find someone to love and to help raise Chase.” Aubrey felt exposed as she admitted to Chloe she thought she was that person.

“I want to be there for you, for her. You’re kind of the person that makes every day better because you’re in my life, Bree.” Chloe admitted before her lips pressed to Aubrey’s.

“Do you think tonight we could maybe do some of the things we did before we broke up?” Aubrey bit her lip. She had missed the feeling of Chloe’s hands on her, the way that she felt alive under her mouth.

“Oh yeah.” Chloe grinned as she drew shapes on Aubrey’s stomach. “I think you and I could find a way to reconnect.”

“Reconnect feels like a good way to put it.” Aubrey shifted closer as her hand came up under Chloe’s tank top to rest on her ribs.

Chloe moved her head to press open mouth kisses against Aubrey’s neck as she trailed her fingers higher and higher up Aubrey’s torso.

Before Aubrey could roll over Chloe like she wanted to do she heard a tiny voice calling for her. She bit her lip as her forehead pressed to Chloe’s shoulder.

“Hold that thought.” Aubrey pulled the blankets back and turned to look at her daughter.

Chase looked scared as she stood in the doorway, her eyes full of tears as she looked up at Aubrey. “I had a bad dream.” She whispered as she rushed to her mother’s side and pressed her face against Aubrey’s shoulder. “Can I sleep in here?”

Aubrey breathed out slowly as she rubbed her daughter’s back to try and sooth her. She really hoped that when she turned around she could figure out something to say to Chloe, a way to tell her how sorry she was.

“Of course you can.” Chloe was already moving over so Chase and Aubrey had the middle of the bed.

Aubrey saw the warmth in Chloe’s eyes and felt her heart melt a little more as Chase moved to lay between the two adults. The blankets, her mom and Chloe keeping any scary monsters away as she already found her eyes getting heavy again.

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey whispered after Chase was settled down after she turned the light off.

“For what?” Chloe lifted her head off her pillow.

Aubrey leaned over Chase to kiss Chloe very softly before leaning back. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

“Yup.” Chloe winked before laying back down.

As Aubrey wrapped an arm around Chase as she settled in, her hand found Chloe’s as they both settled in for the night. Aubrey swore as she was falling to sleep she smelled a little aftershave and felt a kiss pressed to her cheek.


End file.
